Feel my pain
by marystout13
Summary: what happens to fang when dylan and max get together warning deep stuff
1. Chapter 1

Hey marystout13 here! I know you want to read the story and everything, but I just want to say I am not a fast updater and it takes me awhile to get ideas, so if you like my story tell me. Also tell me what you want to see your what matters here. All right enjoy!

CHAPTER 1

(Fangs POV)

Me Iggy chillen nothing much going on. Max is now my girlfriend yeah. Although I don't think she understands that she's supposed to be loyal to me. She keeps sucking faces with random men. And now that Dylan came along it's messed up but I love her so… yeah. I won't kill her or hurt her (on purpose…on Mondays…Maybe) Anyway, I was talking to Iggy about manly things like bras scratch that-hot chic's in bras. Then Iggy punches me in the shoulder "Dude listen!" I shut up and heard moaning noises coming from the house so I started to panic just as Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy flew over to us.

"Fang!" cried Nudge "something's wrong with max all I can hear is moaning from her room but I can't get the door open! And we can't find Dylan!". I leapt to my feet and dashed toward the house. All I could think about was he was raping her. I opened the door to find Dylan strapped down to the bed and Max bouncing on his cock. Max shouted at me to fuck off and I did. I shot out of there as fast as I could on my way out I grabbed a knife. I flew into the woods and cut the word betrayal into my arm. The pain felt good. It was a little reminder that I am alive and now the world is my living hell.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys marystout13 here. Okay I realize the last chapter could have been better but hey we all make mistakes. I would like to give a shout-out to Lisla for your review you are the first to comment on my story and it brings me great joy. For your question the pairing is going to be mainly Figgy but also a little Mylan to keep some people interested. So for those of you who are squeamish this will be a very deep chapter going into madness heartbreak and slight yaoi attention. Enjoy ^o^.

CHAPTER 2

(Iggy's POV)

I heard Fang when he took off, and I heard when max screamed at him. The only thing I didn't hear was when he grabbed the knife. I knew when he flew past me he had one. I could smell the cold steel. I paused for a moment debating whether or not to follow him. Once I smelt the blood I shot after him. I will say I have some strong…feelings for him. Its been like this since I hit puberty. I started noticing how he talks the way his mouth forms his words carefully. I've learned that I have very deep emotions for Fang just don't tell him that.

(Fang's POV)[I switch POV kinda fast]

I heard a rush behind me but didn't care to look up. I felt someone take the knife out of my hand and throw it to the ground. They picked me up and brought me to the forest floor. I slipped into what I sincerely hoped was death as the person shouted at me.

(Angel's POV)

I saw Iggy go get Fang from the high up tree. Fang had blood on his arm. I'm gonna have to tell the birdies to play nice with Fang. I wanna share a secret with you. When I was leaving the house I saw Max's door open and she was bouncing on Dylan's lap. I tried to ask Nudge about it but she wouldn't tell me. Gasman says Max hurt Fang's feelings so I don't know what to do. Toto says don't worry about it I'll find out when I'm older but I wanna know now.

(Max's POV)

I'm not a virgin haven't been for a while now. Jeb's more than lock me in a cage if you get what I mean. But Dylan is so strong and so handsome I couldn't resist. He's so big and fits in me nicely. I saw that friends with benefits movie yesterday. That's what we are. Nothing more than fuck buddies. Fang's a twerp unless he wants to ravish me he needs to get lost I have Dylan now.

(Fang's POV)

Max isn't a virgin I know that but I also know that she loves Dylan but I thought that maybe she would get her hormones in check for once… As I woke up from my death nap I found I was in Iggy's room. Iggy was at the door. "Iggy?" I sounded pathetic but I didn't care. As Iggy walked over I sat up and looked him In the eyes. "Iggy do you love me?" I asked. I needed to know. In a deep sexy voice that went right into my heart he replies "Yes I have for a long time now."

This was all I needed to hear I pulled Iggy onto the bed and startled him. I felt his rock-hard erection poking me in the thigh obviously needing attention. I moved down his body and gripped his belt. I pulled his belt off and tossed it to the floor. Then in one fluid motion I pulled his shorts and his boxers down to see an 8' dick poised at attention.

I leaned down and licked the top of his erection.

(Iggy's POV)

I moaned out as he licked the top of my dick. I wanted to stop it felt like I was taking advantage of the situation at hand but it felt so good. When he took all of me into his mouth I cried out. He started humming and I felt myself about to cum. "FANG I'M CUMMING!" I screamed as I shot off my cum straight into his mouth. When I looked at him he was swallowing my cum. I pushed him onto his back and took all his clothes off. Once he was naked I took my fingers and put them into his mouth. "Suck." I told him. Once my fingers where wet enough I pushed one into his entrance making him moan. I put in another and another until he begged me to hurry up. I positioned myself above him and pushed in. I went slow not wanting to hurt him but started to speed up once he got used to me size. I pounded into him at an amazing speed finally he cried out as I hit his prostate and passed out from the pleasure. I laid down next to him and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys back with another chapter. Lisla I really appreciate your comments. If your reading this thank you. This chapter is gonna be a little less sexual than last timed, but there will be oral, and maybe hinting of bondage. Warning: language, sexual comments, sex, and mental instability. Enjoy!

CHAPTER 3

(Fang's POV)

I woke up feeling slightly sore but when I remembered what happened I smiled. Iggy loves me and I love him to. We proved that last night. Maybe I do have a reason to stay on this world. Iggy would be upset if I died. Although maybe he wouldn't maybe he just wants my body. I'm so confused I can't decide. I got up and took a shower letting the warm water run down my body as I examined myself. I had a few bruises nothing major. I noticed the curves in my body and wondered if Iggy noticed too. I washed my hair to the best of my abilities when I heard a noise. I turned off the shower to see Iggy shuffling around in the bathroom. I wrapped a towel around my waist then walked over and hugged him. He stared at me with his sightless blue eyes and gave me a smile that went straight to my cock. I leaned forward and kissed him, then let out a surprised sigh when he pinned me to the wall. He leaned down to where the towel was around my waist and tugged it off. He grabbed my length with his other hand and started pumping my length. I let out a few moans that seemed to urge him on. He leant down and started sucking the top which made me moan louder. He came up and started kissing my lips whilst grinding against my lower half. I closed my eyes and moaned once more when he stopped and started licking my nipples. He stopped and I opened my eyes to see him taking off his boxer and rapidly jacking off over my naked body. Once he came he leaned down and whispered in my ear 'I have something special tonight". I can't wait.

(Max's POV)

I walked into the bathroom and found Fang naked and covered with cum and Iggy putting his pants on. I gave Fang a dirty look and called him a whore. Iggy got up and punched me yelling that i was the whore not fang I was the one in the wrong not his precious fang. That bastard.

(Angels POV)

I read Fangs mind hes not too happy right now he feels really bad he wants to die but live at the same time I don't understand it.

A/N

To 1-800-fax-mang. Fuck you this is my story you can tell me your ideas but don't boss me around or try and make me change my story to suit your wants. Any who agree please comment. I am the writer you may give me your ideas and constructive criticizim I have plenty of readers who like the story you know who you are. Bye love you all (most of you) bye!


End file.
